The Lost Uchiha
by Kevin Uchiha
Summary: Mitoko has a new baby that Fugaku, who wants to kill the infant, doesn't want, so she gives it to Itachi so he can give it to someone else. The Uchiha that has been missing since birth. HinataxOCxSakura
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I got this idea when I was reading through stories and summaries.**

* * *

The Lost Uchiha**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

**Itachi ran as fast as he could, he stopped near the border of Sunagakure, where there was a small house. Itachi looked at his baby brother, Mizuki, and walked up to the small house and knocked on the door. A man who had a spiky red hair answered the door, he looked down at Itachi.

"What is it, Itachi?" the man asked.

Itachi looked into his little brother's onyx eyes and looked up at the man, he handed Mizuki to the man.

"What is this, Itachi?" the man asked.

"A baby, Kenishi." Itachi replied.

"I mean, why are you giving it to me!" Kenishi asked.

"You said you lost your little brother, right?" Itachi asked his old friend.

"Yeah, why?" Kenishi asked.

"Want a new one?" Itachi asked.

"What?"

"Well, my father doesn't want the baby and he wants to kill him!" Itachi explained, "My mother said to give her away and I thought that you had a little brother, I'm giving him to you and don't tell him he's an Uchiha."

"Alright, Itachi." Kenishi replied.

"Thanks, Kenishi." Itachi said and took off.

Kenishi stood there taking in everything. _How am I gonna take care of him? Wait... I don't even know her name!_

"ITACHI! COME BACK! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HIS NAME!" Kenishi yelled out. Mizuki began to cry. Kenishi looked into his onyx eyes. "I'll call you Ushiro."

Mizuki smiled at the man holding him.

"I guess you like that name!" Kenishi said, "Ushiro Narigami!"

Ushiro, who use to be Mizuki, laughed and went to sleep. Kenishi walked inside to show his mother Ushiro.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter: Ushiro Narigami

**The Lost Uchiha**

**Chapter 2: Enter: Ushiro Narigami!

* * *

**"Hey, guys!" Ushiro yelled to both his best friends.

"Hey, Ushiro." Ken and Taki greeted their best friend.

All three of them were wearing the Suna forehead protector.

"I hope we're gonna be in the same team." Ken said and then looked at a red haired boy sitting all alone, "I hope we don't be in Gaara's team..."

"Don't say mean things, Ken!" Taki yelled at her friend, hitting him at the back of his head.

"Yeah, just because he's cruel doesn't mean he's gonna kill us... is he?" Ushiro asked.

"I wonder how he got that tatoo thing on his forehead." Ken said.

"There's one way to find out." said Ushiro.

The three walked up to the quiet Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara." Ushiro greeted, Gaara remained silent, "We were wondering something."

"We wanted to know how you got that tatoo thing on your head." Ken finished for Ushiro.

"Leave me alone." Gaara harshly said.

"Geez, no need to be harsh." said Taki.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know something." said Ushiro.

The three went back to their seat at the corner of the classroom, where they eat when their sensei doesn't look and throws stuff at him.

A man about his twenties came in the class room, he had black hair and the flak jacket on.

"Settle down, class." he said, "Take your seat."

Everyone took a seat.

"As you know you will be put on your teams." said Irumo, "Team 13 will be... Ushiro Narigami, Taki Hakuhen, and Ken Urishima."

The three high fived each other under their desk.

"Your sensei will be Kenishi Narigami." said Irumo.

"Yes!" Ushiro quietly said.

Irumo continued to say the other teams. After he left, Kenishi appeared to get his team.

"Hey, big brother!" Ushiro greeted Kenishi.

"To the roof." said Kenishi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Kenishi

**The Lost Uchiha**

**Chapter 3: Team Kenishi

* * *

**"Let's introduce ourselves, even though we know each other so well, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream." Kenishi said, "I'm Kenishi Narigami, I like my family, friends, and my little brother, I don't have any dislikes, my hobbies are are training, and my dream is to make you guys the strongest team out there."

"I'll go next!" Ushiro volunteered, "I am Ushiro Narigami! I like talking and being hyper! I dislike quiet and cold people! My hobbies are training! My dream is to be the most powerful shinobi!"

"Ushiro, let me tell you something." Kenishi said, "I want you to be cold as you can while you are in this team, be quiet and don't talk in your high voice."

"Why?" Ushiro asked.

"We don't want to attract attention and get into fights." Kenishi replied.

"Can I be my real self when no one is around?" asked Ushiro.

"Yes." Kenishi said.

"Ok." Ushiro said.

"I'm Taki Hakuhen, I like friends and talking, I dislike mean people and people who disrespects my friends, my hobbies are training, my dream is to be a powerful kunoichi!" Taki said.

"I'm Ken Urishima, I like my friends, talking, and eating, I dislike people who disrespects me or my friends, my hobbies are training, my dream is to be the next Mizukage." Ken said.

"Ok." Kenishi said, "Since I like you guys, I won't give you the bell test, for I know you all have the potential."

"Bell test?"

"Never mind that." Kenishi said, "I know you guys would work great as a team."

"We all knew each other before we even went to the academy, Kenishi." Ken said.

"It's Kenishi-sensei." Kenishi corrected him, Ken pouted, "Just kidding, you can call me neither one."

"Awesome!" Ken happily said.

"Before I let you guys go, I need to talk to you about the Chunin Exams, for it will be held in a week." Kenishi said. The three genins nodded, showing that they were listening. "I am nominating you guys, so listen up. You will take three tests, one being a written test, another being a survival test, and the last ones are just fighting others. We will be traveling from Suna to Konoha in 4 days, for it will take 3 days to get from here to Konoha. Ushiro, I want you to act cold and get a lower voice."

"Written test?" Ushiro asked, "But isn't it like a fighting thingy, why a test?"

"You'll know when you take it." Kenishi said.

"Ok?" Ushiro said, unsure.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Kenishi and Team Kakashi

**The Lost Uchiha**

**Chapter 4: Team Kenishi and Team Kakashi

* * *

**Team Kenishi was jumping from tree to tree to Konoha, they were getting closer, they saw the Konoha gates. The gate watchers looked at them.

"I guess you guys are here for the Chunin Exams, yes?" a man who had a bandage across his face said.

"Yes." Kenishi replied, handing the man a paper to allow them to pass.

"You may go." the man said.

"I'll go find somewhere for us to stay in." Kenishi said.

"Ok, Kenishi-sensei." Taki said.

Kenishi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go stroll around for a while." Ushiro suggested in a low and cold voice.

"Yeah." Taki and Ken both agreed.

The three began strolling the village until a kid with brown hair bumped into Ushiro. Ushiro looked down at the kid, pretending to glare at him, if he was his real self he would say 'it's ok' or something near that sentence. A blonde boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and pink haired girl came running and stopped.

"This kid belongs to you?" Ushiro asked.

"Don't touch him!" the blonde boy yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do, orange boy." Ushiro said, he picked up the brown haired kid by his shirt.

"It was my fault!" the pink haired girl said, "I'm sorry!"

"He looks almost like Sasuke." the blonde boy whispered to the pink haired girl, she nodded.

"You can't treat the honorable grandson this way!" shouted the brown haired kid.

"Can't I?" Ushiro asked, he sensed two familiar chakra signature walking down and about to turn the way they were in. A blonde girl carrying something on her back and a guy with purple markings on his face turned the corner and stopped when they saw them.

"Hey." the guy with purple markings on his face greeted.

"Kankuro. Temari." Ushiro greeted.

"Hey! I like the new Ushiro!" Kankuro said, noticing Ushiro about to beat the crap out of the kid.

Ushiro felt an unfamiliar chakra signature up in a tree, he pretended not to notice him.

"Let Konohamaru go!" the blonde boy yelled.

"I don't take orders." Ushiro said.

"His voice changed." Kankuro said to Temari. Temari agreed.

The boy up in the tree threw a rock at Ushiro but he caught it.

"Thought I didn't notice you?" Ushiro said.

The pink haired girl got hearts in her eyes. Ushiro, along with Taki and Ken, mentally sweat dropped, _What a fangirl._

"Sasuke's here!" she said.

"Ushiro, you better let the kid go." Taki said, "We don't want trouble, especially the blonde one."

Ushiro dropped the brown haired kid on the floor, "Just this once."

"You, what's your name?" Sasuke asked, jumping down from the tree he was on.

"Ushiro Narigami." Ushiro replied, "Yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke.

Ushiro turned around and before he could pass his friends/teammate the pink haired girl called out, "Wait! Judging by your headbands, you aren't from here. You can't be here unless you have a pass. State your purpose."

"We're here for the Chunin Exams." Taki said.

"Chunin Exams?" asked pinky.

"You guys are slow, ask your sensei about it." Ken said, "And we have a pass."

Taki took out three passes and showed it to them.

"Let's go." Ushiro said, wanting to go back to his real self, not this cold person, he's acting as.


	5. Chapter 5: Chunin Exams Part 1

**The Lost Uchiha**

**Chapter 5: Chunin Exams Part 1

* * *

**Ushiro, Taki, and Ken were talking in the corner, like they use to do back in the academy at Suna.

The blonde haired kid from yesterday barged in, "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND I WILL SURPASS ALL OF YOU!"

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Ushiro muttered and turned back to his friends, "Isn't he suppose to be Naruto Namikaze? I mean, he looks like the fourth hokage."

"Yeah..." said Ken.

"It's not our problem now." said Taki.

Ushiro heard his name from the Uchiha, Ushiro threw a kunai just pass the Uchiha, and appeared infront the Rookie 9.

"Want info on me, huh?" Ushiro asked. The Uchiha glared at him. Taki and Ken appeared next to Ushiro, to restrain him from faking to beat the crap out of the Uchiha. Ushiro grabbed Sasuke by his shirt, "Well?"

"You look like Sasuke!" a blonde girl said.

"Shut up, woman." Ushiro said.

"How troublesome." a boy with brown hair in a ponytail lazily said.

Ushiro pushed Sasuke down, "I've heard a lot of things about you, Uchiha. How do you expect to kill him if you just want to know information and not get it yourself."

_He's right, I can't kill Itachi if... Wait! How does he know I want to kill Itachi?_ Sasuke thought.

"It's something I need to know and you to find out, Uchiha." Ushiro said, "Your face says it all, you're so readable... to me at least..."

Ken grabbed a card in a guy's hand, he had silver hair and glasses, and read over the card.

"Your info on Ushiro is janked." Ken said.

"That's all the information on books and stuff from the Konoha library." the silver haired guy said.

"Then look elsewhere cause you're not gonna find in there." Ken said.

"I'll be taking that kunai back, orange boy." Ushiro said when he saw Naruto take the kunai off the wall.

Naruto looked at it, "This kunai is cool!"

Ushiro held out a hand, "Give it to me."

Naruto put the kunai in Ushiro's hand, "I just wanted to see it!"

"Too bad." Ushiro said.

Ushiro felt a someone about to attack so before that someone could attack Ushiro punched him in the gut before he touched any of his friends. A sound ninja was on the floor holding onto his gut.

"Serves you right." Ushiro said.

A man in a jet black coat and had scars on his face came in along with 15-20 other people.

"There will be no fighting in this part of the exam!" he said, "Or you would be disqualified!"

Ushiro nodded.

"I am Ibiki Morino, the procter of this exam! And for right now, your worst enemy!" Ibiki said, "Everyone turn in your papers and get a number, that number will represent where you will sit at."


	6. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams Part 2

**The Lost Uchiha**

**Chapter 6: Chunin Exams Part 2****

* * *

**Ushiro found himself sitting next to Taki, Ken was one seat back Ushiro and Taki.

"The tenth question will be given out to you in fifteen minutes after the test!" Ibiki said, "You have one hour to complete the test!" He waited until the time struck 12, "Begin!"

Everyone picked up their pencil, except Ushiro, Taki, and Ken, and started writing on their test. Ushiro closed his eyes and inhaled and let out a deep sigh, he thought for a while and began writing the answers. After answering all the questions, he did a hand sign under the table, putting everyone on a genjutsu, which freezes everyone and won't be able to see him moving. He wrote the answers in for Taki and Ken and undid the genjutsu after writing in the answers for them.

Ushiro looked around and saw the blonde kid, as he refered to him 'orange boy', he was shaking and holding onto his pencil and head.

"For someone who talks big, he isn't that smart." Ushiro whispered to his friends, "But smarts isn't the same as stregnth."

Taki and Ken agreed.

An hour later...

"The tenth question may be given out but... Anyone who wish to not answer the tenth question may leave and take the exam next year but those who chose to answer the tenth question but fails to answer it correctly will never be able to take the exam ever again!" Ibiki said. "Any who chose not to take the tenth question, raise your hand."

A bunch of people raised their hands. Then, Orange Boy raised his hand and slammed it on the table.

"I'm never gonna quit! You can't scare me off!" Orange Boy said, "I don't care if I'm a genin the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

"Are you sure? This question could change your whole life." Ibiki said.

"I never back down." Orange Boy started, "So, yes, because that is my nindo, my ninja way!"

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked, "No? Then... You all passed!"

"What?" a boy with green hair jumped up from his seat.

"There is no tenth question, not a written one at least." Ibiki said, "The question was actually either you want to take the tenth question or not."

"How about the written test?" the boy asked.

"The test was to test your abilities on gathering information." said Ibiki. "Which all of you have."

Ibiki looked at the window to his right and then the window broke and a lady with purple hair appeared.

"Alright, maggots! I am Anko Mitarashi! I'm the proctor for the second exam!" said Anko.

"You're early... as usual." Ibiki said.

Anko looked through the teams.

"There are 83 teams left." Ibiki said.

"You're slipping, Ibiki." Anko said.

"Or maybe they're just getting stronger." Ibiki talked back.

"Whatever. Meet me at the training grounds in two days! Dismissed!" Anko said.

"She's such a weirdo." Ushiro whispered to his friends when they got outside the classroom.

"Mhm." Taki and Ken agreed.


End file.
